Some Hearts
by Desi-Grasshopper
Summary: Marik was never interested in girls, until he met a certain female. And from then on, his life was never the same... MANGA MASHUP! Contains parts from other fanfics...PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! A little OOCness! MU!
1. Moving and Hentai Magazines

Here's another manga-mash up. I decided to mix Naruto with stuff like Yugioh, Avatar: the Last Airbender, etc. Later in the series, you will see characters from Fullmetal Alchemist, Get Backers, Ultra Maniac, Inuyasha, and even some pre Fruits Basket and Hana-Kimi (by that I mean Shigure, Hatori, Ayame from Furuba and Dr. Umeda from Hana-kimi-when they were in High School).I've also tweaked the ages a bit. You'll probably recognize a lot of plots and stuff fro my other manga mash-ups since this is part of a huge story that's way too big to put in one story This one is on the romance of Tayuya (from Naruto) and Marik (from Yugioh). For now, I hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 1

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!!!!! I am NOT going to wear that slutty uniform!!!!" Tayuya screamed. Sakon sighed in exasperation.

"Tayuya, I don't like the uniform any more than you do, but it's school rules. We have to wear a uniform. Everyone does." he tried to explain for the fourteenth time that day.

"I fuckin' don't care. Besides, why can't I wear the boy's uniform? At least I'll be somewhat dignified!" Tayuya retorted.

"Like I said before, it's school rules."

"You might as well give up. She's never going to listen to what you say." Jirobo remarked while passing by. Sakon sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"You know what? I give up. You go talk to Orochimaru-sama or Kabuto-sama or Kimimaro-san about this. I'm not dealing with your stubborn-ass attitude anymore." And with that, he stomped out of the room. Jirobo smirked while watching this, then turned to Tayuya.

"You might want to control your bad temper. We don't want you to set a bad example," he advised and turned towards the door but turned back and added, "Oh, and you might want to tone down on the language." He then left. Tayuya stuck her tongue out at his retreating back and turned back to her uniform, which lay on her bed.

"Damn it. Whoever designed this uniform is such a perv." she muttered. She picked up her uniform and tossed in the direction of the door, hitting Kimimaro in the face as he entered the room.

"Tayuya-san, I don't remember offending you so bad that you wish to throw articles of clothing at me." Kimimaro said calmly. Tayuya blushed slightly and went to retrieve her uniform.

"What do you want with me, Kimimaro-san?" she asked, trying to hide the growing blush and managing to keep her voice seem indifferent. Kimimaro smiled slightly.

"Hmph. It seems you've agitated Sakon quite a bit. He just stormed into my room and said he can't take it anymore." he replied. Tayuya narrowed her eyes.

"Serves him right. He was pissing me off." she said, trying to justify her behavior.

"That may be so, but he was trying to be helpful and make you see sense. You can't blame him for doing that." Kimimaro gently pointed out. Tayuya's face softened up a little.

"Ya, I guess you're right." she murmured. Kimimaro smiled gently and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tayuya-kun, please remember that your going to a new school, Sakon, Ukon, Kidoumaru, and Jirobo won't be with you all the time, I won't be there at all, and your living in your own apartment. Try to have fun and make some new friends. Do some extracurricular activities. Anything. Just please be brave and try to fit in and please don't cause an uproar." he asked.

"Fine, I'll remember." Tayuya replied shortly. Kimimaro nodded and gave her shoulder a tight, affectionate squeeze, then let the room. Tayuya sighed then turned around to finish packing. All she had left to pack was her laptop and her futon. She flopped down on her futon, which was unrolled onto the floor, and stared up at the ceiling.

"My life seriously sucks out loud right now," she murmured, "but at least Kin-chan will be there. God, I hope those Leaf Village bastards won't be there." She rolled onto her right side, reached for one of her flutes, and rolled back onto her back. She began playing a random song she'd heard recently really quietly. When she was finished, she put her flute back into the box that her flutes and sheet music were in. She heard the door open and Sakon entered. Tayuya raised her head up.

"Hey dude, I'm sorry about earlier. I was just pissed." she said casually. Sakon looked taken aback, then grinned.

"Oh I didn't come in for that. I just wanted to know what you were playing right now. It sounded nice."

"Oh that? It was just something I heard on the radio. I think its some new American pop song. I forgot what it's called." Tayuya replied. Sakon replied.

"I thought I recognized it. Now, let's finish packing. We have to get dropped off at our apartments in a little bit." He then left. Tayuya groaned and got up to finish packing.

"Marik!!!!!!!" Ishizu called. Marik rolled his eyes and went into the living room. Ishizu was standing in the middle of the room, her arms crossed and her face in a frown. Scattered on the floor were magazines.

"_Oh crap. She found them!!!!"_ Marik thought.

"Marik, what is the MEANING of all these magazines?" Ishizu asked dangerously quietly. Marik gulped.

"It's Kankuro's fault! He hid them here last time he came over so Temari wouldn't find them!!! I told him that he shouldn't hide them here, but he wouldn't listen to me!!!!!" he explained quickly.

"I don't care! Marik, we have a SEVEN YEAR OLD girl in this house who is way too young to even SEE them!!!!" Ishizu screamed.

"THAT'S WHY I HID THEM!!! Besides, how'd you find them?" Marik asked.

"Well you certainly didn't hide them WELL ENOUGH, because ten minutes ago, Rin came to me while I was cooking and asked me why there were magazines with pictures that resembled Naruto in his Harem Jutsu stuffed under the couch!" Ishizu replied.

"Oh god!!!!! What was Rin even DOING there?" Marik asked.

"Looking for her math workbook!!!!!" Ishizu said.

"Look, sis, I'm sorry." Marik mumbled, his head bowed low.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, idiot! You're GROUNDED for at least a month!! Oniisan will figure it out once he gets back from To-dai!!!! As for those goddamned magazines, I want them returned to Kankuro tomorrow at school, GOT IT??!!!!!" Marik nodded.

"Yes, Onii-chan." he said, submissively.

Ya, here's my newest fanfic!!!!!! During my break, I was bored so I whipped up another fanfic story!!!!! Incase you were wondering, the magazines that Ishizu and Marik were talking about were PORN magazines… I don't know why I did that but I did. He he….


	2. Welcome to DominoReturning the Magazine

Welcome to chapter two of Some Hearts!!!!! I've already gotten a review, but it would be NICE if I got more!! So please give me reviews, even if they're flames!!!!! Anyway, here's chapter 2!!!!

Tayuya pulled at the edge of her skirt for the umpteenth time during that hour. She was sitting in the office of her new Jr. High, Domino Private Jr. High. Sakon, Ukon, Jirobo, Kidoumaru, Kin, and Zaku were sitting in the office along with her, waiting for the principal.

"Crap. I hate this goddamned outfit." She mumbled. Kin nodded.

"I know!! It's as if we're in some strip club, not a Jr. High, least of all a PRIVATE middle school!!! What on earth possessed Orochimaru-sama to send us HERE instead of a private GIRLS school?" Kin said. Tayuya shrugged.

"Beats me. OUCH!!!!" Tayuya rubbed the back of her head, where Sakon had smacked her. She turned to him.

"What the hell was that for, you asshole?" she yelled.

"Quiet down!!! Domino Private Jr. High is one of the best coed private schools in the country!! Besides, it's also pretty cheap, so we can afford!! Orochimaru-sama is saving up for his new 'attack Konaha' plan!!!!" Sakon hissed. Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Bull. He's probably spending his money on booze and junky magazines." she whispered back, then sat up straighter. The principal had just entered.

"Come with me, you seven. It's time to get you to your classes, one at a time." he said. Kidoumaru looked confused.

"Wait a minute. We aren't staying together?" he asked. The principal nodded.

"Upon your guardian's," at saying this, he shuddered, "request, we've split you up. You won't be totally alone. We've made sure at least one other person is with you. Now come along." He motioned them out and they followed him. As they walked in the hallways, the principal led them to their classes. Finally, it was just Tayuya and Sakon were left. The principal finally led them to class 3-F.

"Ok, here's your class." And with that, he left. Tayuya and Sakon took a deep breath and opened the door. They walked in. The teacher looked up. Tayuya recognized him as one of Konaha's Jounin, Genma.

"Well then. You two must be Sakon and Tayuya, our new students from Sound," he looked at his notes, then turned back to them, "Sakon, you're sitting behind Katara," he pointed to a pretty girl in the front row with long brown hair, "and Tayuya, you'll be behind Marik." he pointed towards a handsome boy with blond hair and dark skin. Tayuya shrugged and walked towards her desk. As she passed the boy she was sitting behind, Marik, he turned around and gave her a kind smile.

"Hey. You're new here aren't you?" he said. Tayuya nodded.

"Ya. Unfortunately." She said, expecting the boy to reprimand her. Instead he laughed kindly.

"Ya, that's what my first reaction here was also when I transferred here last year. It's actually a nice school." he assured.

"It's not the school I hate. It's these uniforms. They're too revealing." Tayuya complained. The boy nodded.

"Ya. They're like that at the high school too, where my sister goes. She hate the uniform too, especially the skirts." When saying this, he wrinkled his nose in disgust. Tayuya laughed at his expression, it was so ridiculous. He smiled slightly, then extended his hand out.

"The name's Marik Ishtar. What's your name?" he asked. Tayuya smiled slightly and shook his hand.

"It's Tayuya." she replied. Marik raised his eyebrows.

"Nice name." he said, then turned around. It was time for class to begin.

Marik got up and stretched. It was time for lunch. He got up and was about to leave, when he remembered something important.

"_I have to return those stupid magazines to Kankuro."_ Marik thought. He went towards Kankuro's desk.

"Oi, Kankuro. I need to return something to you." Kankuro turned around and grinned widely.

"Hey Marik!! My man!! What's up?" He raised his hand up for a high-five, but lowered it seeing Marik's expression.

"Dude, what's the matter?" he asked quietly. Marik said nothing, but he dropped the bag containing Kankuro's magazines. Kankuro looked at them , then looked at Marik.

"Are those…?" Kankuro before Marik cut him off.

"Ya, they are. Rin found them and she told my sister. Thanks to your idiocracy as well as your extremely perverted mind, I'm grounded for a MONTH!!!!" he replied bitterly. Kankuro gulped.

"Dude, if my sister finds those magazines, I'm SCREWED!!!!" Marik shrugged.

"Solve it yourself. Besides, I don't get how you enjoy looking at those photos!! It's creepy." he replied.

"What are you two arguing about?" Marik whirled around. It was the two new kids, Tayuya and Sakon. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Kankuro's looking for a place to hide his magazines." he replied. Sakon looked interested.

"Really? What _type_ of magazines?" he asked. Kankuro blushed slightly.

"Hentai1." he whispered. Sakon looked stunned.

"Seriously? I love those!!!! I can hide them in my apartment if you want me to!!" he replied. Kankuro looked grateful. Tayuya, however, looked sickened.

"Disgusting." she muttered. Marik nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it. Hey, you guys wanna sit with us for lunch?" Marik invited.

"Ya, that'd be nice." Sakon replied. He turned to Tayuya, who shrugged.

"I honestly don't really care, to tell you the truth. As long as you guys don't talk about those magazines anywhere near me, I'm cool." Marik smiled.

"Then let's go!!" he replied. They left to go to the cafeteria. Along the way, they met up with Kidoumaru, Ukon, Kin, and Zaku. Kin, Tayuya, and the girl Sakon was sitting behind named Katara, instantly hit it off well, as well as Sakon, Ukon, and Kankuro, and Marik and Kidoumaru. Zaku and Jirobo just mingled along with them all. They got to the cafeteria, bought their food, and were just talking. While they were eating in the cafeteria, there were a lot of girls hanging around a giggling. Occasionally, they'd give Tayuya, Katara, and Kin dirty looks. Kin leaned towards Katara.

"What is their problem with us?" she whispered. Katara rolled her eyes.

"They're Marik's fangirls. They basically stalk him and they have all these elaborate rules for the members of Marik's fan club, which they've decided applies to the entire female student body of the school, even those not in that club. The motto of they're fan club is 'Don't steal him, bitch' in a sense, although it's some crap that sounds different, As for what their problem with us is, we're a little too close to Marik for they're liking." She explained. Tayuya looked confused.

"Why doe Marik have a fan club?" she asked. Katara shrugged.

"Probably because he looks like he's a really handsome sixteen yrs. old and he's good at sports and he gets the best grades in the school, etc," she paused slightly to finish her sandwich, then continued, "A lot of girls have tried to get him to go out with them, but it's all in vain, since Marik doesn't seem interested in having a relationship. That's also what makes him so intriguing to them is the fact that he's something they probably can never have, so they go after him. I personally think it's a waste of time." Katara concluded and sipped her juice. Tayuya and Kin looked at each other.

"_Looks like schools going to be very interesting this year."_ They both thought. Tayuya looked towards Marik, who was laughing about some joke that Ukon had said.

"_He is cute though…"_

I hope you enjoyed it. If you are Fruits Basket fans, then I must say I did kinda pull the fanclub idea from Fruits Basket. This fanclub will be…different, and by different, I mean more violent and more determined to win Marik. Oh, and sorry if you don't like the fact that I made Kankuro and Sakon into perverts. I felt like it. Anyway REVIEW!!!!! I'll give you the ages of the characters in the next chapter, I promise!!! Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!

1 Adult-pornographic


	3. Tayuya can SING?

_.x. Yo people, what is UP?? Here is chapter 3 of Some Hearts!! Enjoy!! And review!! PLZ!! FYI, disclaimers on profile. Enough said, let's read!! .x. _



"Hey, Marik-kun!" Marik turned around towards the speaker, Kuriko Takare.

"Yes Kuriko-san?" he said as charmingly as he could. Kuriko smiled seductively.

"I'm hosting a _special_ party this Saturday and would be _honored_ if you came." she said. Marik smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Kuriko-san. I have plans with my family this Saturday and I can't come. Maybe some other time." he said as politely as he could. Kuriko pouted prettily and left.

"Dude, you just rejected the hottest girl at school!!" Kankuro said. Marik shrugged.

"Ya well; I'm grounded thanks to you, Mr. Hentai Magazines. Besides, she's not my type."

"Who's not your type?" Kidoumaru asked. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Kuriko Takare; the most popular girl at school. For some reason, she's got this thing for me and is always annoying me. It's bad enough that she's in all of my classes, but her older sister, Suzume, is dating my brother Odion so I see her a LOT." he explained.

"And, exactly how is she not your type?" Sakon interjected.

"She's too girly and a bit of an airhead. I like girls who are down-to-earth, tough, and smart, not to mention cute." Marik replied.

"That basically described your sister." Katara put in.

"Exactly. I like girls who are like my sister since they are so unique and…well…I like unique." he replied.

"See, that's your problem. You're too picky. If you were good with any girl with a hot face and a hot body, you'd totally be hooked right now." Kankuro put in.

"Ya, well maybe I don't want to be hooked up right now." Marik replied, then stole a discreet glance at Tayuya, who was eating her lunch and ignoring them. His face turned a slight shade of pink while watching her.

"_Now she might be someone who I'd like to hook up with."_ he thought to himself.

"Tayuya-kun, you play flute, don't you?" Katara asked. Tayuya nodded.

"Ya. I do Western classical and Japanese classical. I also sing a little." she added casually, then took a big swig of her soda.

"Tayuya, I didn't know you SING!" Sakon said. Tayuya shrugged.

"That's cuz I do it in the shower and in my room." she replied in a blasé tone.

"What type of music?" Marik asked.

"Dude Marik, what else? She listens to angry, emo music." Jirobo interrupted and made a face. Tayuya smacked him.

"Shut it fatty, he was talking to me," she yelled, then turned to Marik and continued, "I mostly do rock, since I listen to that. And none of that sissy stuff either. I listen to metal, punk, and the Western legends like Pink Floyd, the Beatles, the Rolling Stones, and Queen. The American band Maroon 5 is good also."

"In a nutshell, she likes loud, angry, crude stuff. Fitting really, since that basically is her personality." Jirobo commented. Tayuya kicked him.

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch! The Beatles music is not angry or emo! And I am NOT crude!" she countered. Marik smiled.

"What a coincidence. I like that type of stuff also, as well as my sister. In fact, she owns the entire collection of Beatles records." Tayuya's eyes grew wide.

"Seriously?! Dude, I have been looking forever for the Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Clubs Band cd, but I can't find it!" Marik laughed.

"If you want, I can burn you a copy!" he offered. Tayuya punched her fists in the air.

"WOOHOO!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!! You rock!" Marik smiled.

"No problem." he replied, then he and Tayuya began talking about different bands, rock magazines, where to get tickets, etc.

"Holy crap. Looks like Marik's found a soulmate for his rock obsession." Kankuro said.

"Don't you like that stuff?" Zaku asked. Kankuro shook his head.

"Nah. I like Rap, R&B, Hip Hop… that stuff." he said.

"No you don't, Kankuro. What YOU like is watching the music video's, with the girls is basically NO clothes grinding across the floor." Katara countered. Kankuro blushed.

"N-no I don't! I genuinely like the music!" he stuttered. Katara groaned. Suddenly, everyone stopped talked, as someone had started singing.

"I didn't hear what you saying I live on raw emotion baby I answer questions never maybe And I'm not kind if you betray me So who the hell are you to say We never would have made it babe If you needed love Well then ask for love Could have given love Now I'm taking love And it's not my fault Cause you both deserve What's coming now So don't say a word Wake up call Caught you in the morning With another one in my bedDon't you care about me anymore Don't you care about me I don't think so Six foot tall Came without a warning So I had to shoot him dead He won't come around here anymore Come around here/ I don't think so." Tayuya stopped, noticing the silence.

"Holy shit, Tayuya. That was really good." Marik said in a hushed voice. Tayuya blushed.

"T-thanks. I've never really sung in public." she stuttered. Marik smiled.

"Well, you should do it more. Hey, have you considered joining a group?" Tayuya shook her head.

"Nah. It'd be a waste of time. Besides, where would I find a group? I don't know anyone who plays guitar, drums, and keyboard. Plus, I don't have any time." she said sadly. The bell soon rang.

"Shit, time for class." Kin muttered.

"I got science with Iruka-sensei." Kidoumaru and Jirobo stated.

"P.E. with Anko-sensei." Kin and Zaku said.

"Japanese literature with some dude named Genma-sensei." Ukon complained.

"Haha, suckers. We've got the EASIEST class!" Kankuro bragged.

"Kankuro, you crack-head, Geometry is not the easiest class. Plus, Sesshoumaru-sensei is evil." Katara pointed out.

"Well it's easy for ME!" Kankuro stuck his tongue out.

"Weirdo." Tayuya and Marik said at the same time, then blushed and looked away. Kankuro and Sakon noticed them.

"Looks like a couple is in the making." Sakon murmured. Kankuro nodded.

"FUCKING SHUT UP!!" Tayuya and Marik both screamed, blushed, and looked away.

"Hee hee. Like I said, couple in the making." Sakon said cheekily.

"Dude we are not a goddamn couple." Tayuya muttered. Marik rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so immature. Now, let's get going. We're gonna be late, and you know how they are about being tardy." Everyone else sighed, and they cleaned up and left.

"Now then, if we know that the measure of arc XZ is , what is the measure of XYZ and **WHY**?" Sesshoumaru-sensei asked. The class was dead silent, then Tayuya slowly raised her hand.

"Tayuya-san, please answer." Tayuya swallowed slowly.

"Um, the measure of XYZ would be half of the measure of arc XZ, which would be because Inscribed Angle Theorem states that the measure of an inscribed angle is half of the measure of it's intercepted arc." she answered. Sesshoumaru-sensei nodded.

"That would be correct, Ms. Tayuya. Now tell me, can we use this same theorem if we know the measure of XYZ, but not the measure of arc XZ?" he asked. Tayuya nodded.

"Yes, sir. The Inscribed Angle Theorem also states that the measure of an intercepted arc is the twice the measure of its inscribed angle." Sesshoumaru-sensei nodded in approval again.

"Excellent. Now, please remind the class the definition of an inscribed angle and an intercepted arc." Tayuya nodded reluctantly.

"An inscribed angle is an angle that would be formed by the vertex on the circle and the sides that intersect the circle. The arc that is formed by the interception of the two sides of the angle and the circle would be the intercepted arc." Immediately, the bell rang. The class stood to go, but they were soon sat back down at the direction of Sesshoumaru-sensei.

"Before we go, I must say that I found that, except for a select few, all of you made the same mistakes on question 72. All of you kept thinking that G, H, X, and L were inscribed angles, when they were CENTRAL ANGLES! I hope you don't make the same mistake on tonight's homework. Dismissed." The class leaked out of the classroom in relief into the already packed hallway.

"Tayuya-kun, you were really good back there." Marik complimented. Tayuya blushed.

"Dude, all I did was read out of the textbook. Anyone could have done that." she said, trying to stay calm.

"Ya. We're just so stupid that we don't remember we can do that." Kankuro muttered. Marik kicked him.

"Stop being such an asshole," he scolded, then turned to Tayuya and said, "Hey, of you want, maybe you could come over to my house to study and then we could burn that Cd and you can take it home, if its ok with your guardians." he offered. Tayuya blushed even more.

"Um, I-I thought you grounded!" she managed to stutter. Marik shook his head.

"My sis and brother said I could have people over for homework, but I couldn't hang out with anyone outside." Tayuya nodded.

"Um, ok sure. I live by myself anyway, so I don't need to talk to anyone." she agreed. Marik smiled.

"Ok cool, see you later than!" he said, then rushed off to French with Kankuro. Katara went into the Spanish class and Sakon and Tayuya were left to go to English.

"Tayuya, are you sure your ok with going to that kids house? We just met him" he asked. Tayuya nodded.

"Ya well we both get along great. It won't hurt one bit." she reassured him.

"_I hope so."_ Sakon thought.



_.x. HI people's! I hope you all enjoyed it! Ya, I wasn't really able to write lately due to all the junk at school and my parents have called a basic time out on all "screen time" which involves TV, computer (except for schoolwork, but I have to do it on my mom's laptop), iPod (no idea how that is screen), game boy, Nintendo DS, Wii, etc. I know, it stinks but I've gotten more time to draw! YAY! Anyway, onto more relevant topics. I promised you I'd give the ages and I will. They are all 14, except Kimimaro (who is 15) and Orochimaru (who is 50). As for the song that Tayuya was singing, it was __Wake Up Call__ by Maroon 5 (one of my favorite bands). Anyway, review, review, And REVIEW!! It would make me happy :3, and you know that a happy me equals more updating!_


End file.
